A Black Clover Christmas
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Takes place many years after joining the black bulls. It's Christmas time in the headquarters of the black bulls and Asta decides to give Noelle a gift after his feelings towards her has changed. Could the two of them get together on Christmas?


**A Black Clover Christmas**

Inside the headquarters of the magic knight squad the black bulls, many of its members were putting up the decorations for Christmas. Walking into the main area of the headquarters was Asta. Many years had passed since he joined the black bulls. He was older and more powerful with the swords that had been added to the grimoire over the years. With all of his successful missions and helping the people of the kingdom. Many of them were now speaking for him to be the next wizard king.

Looking down at the main area of the headquarters he spotted Noelle helping to set up the chrismtmas tree. Asta had noticed over the years how Noelle had changed and had grown into a beautiful woman. Over the years Yami had made it essential that when either of them went on a mission, him and Noelle would go on it together. It wasn't long till his feelings for her had changed into feelings of love. Asta then looked at the small present he held in his left hand. He had written to sister Lily a while back to find out what to get a girl he liked for Christmas. She had written back saying that she was happy Asta found a girl he truly loved and told him to get her something he knew Noelle would like.

Asta walked down to the ground floor, walking over to Noelle, "Hey Noelle" he said getting her attention.

Noelle turned around, "Oh hey Asta, what's up" she said as she smiled seeing the man she had fallen in love with.

Asta then started to feel nervous, "Well I know Christmas isn't until tommorrow, but I thought I would give you this now" he said showing the small blue box that was wrapped in a yellow bow.

Noelle looked surprised holding the present, opening it she smiled seeing its contents, "Asta it's beautiful" she said taking out the small necklace that had a small blue dolphin on it, "You think you can" she said pointing to her neck.

"Yeah sure" said Asta as Noelle turned around. Asta then put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, I also got you something" said Noelle blushing. Reaching into her pocket she took out a small red box that had a golden bow tied around it.

Asta opened the box, "Noelle this is awesome" he said taking out the small necklace that had a smaller version of his first anti magic sword. Asta put then put the necklace on, "Thank you" he said hugging her.

Noelle looked surprised by Asta suddenly hugging her, she then smiled as she hugged him back. After the hug the two of them looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Hey you two, you might want to look up" said Vanessa pointing to the ceiling above them.

Asta and Noelle looked up to the ceiling to see a mistletoe. The two of them looked at each other blushing. Noelle then smiled, "It is tradition" she said before kissing him on the lips.

Asta was surprised at first, but he then started kissing back. The simple kiss under a mistletoe started to turn more passionate as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yeah Asta, you the man" shouted Magna.

Asta and Noelle then stopped kissing, "Let's go to your room shall we" said Noelle grabbing his right hand.

Asta just nodded as the two of them left the main area and headed towards Astas room. Noelle opened the door to his room and was surprised to see it was so clean. The two of them walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Asta" said Noelle getting his attention.

"Yeah" he said looking at her.

"Thank you" she said smiling, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learned to control my magic, you were the first person to think my magic was a good thing".

"Noelle" said Asta holding her hand, "This is the perfect time to tell her how I feel" he thought.

"Uh Yes" she said while blushing from that he was suddenly holding her hand.

"There's something I've got to tell you, I mean when I say this and it's that I love you" he said.

Noelle looked surprised, but before she could reply Asta spoke again, "I know I don't have any magic" he stopped talking as Noelle had now grabbed his hand.

"You do have magic, your magic is never giving up on the people you care about" said Noelle smiling at him.

The two of them then kissed, but then Asta wondered why Noelle had suddenly stopped until she stood up from the bed. She untied her hair and let it down

"Can you stand up please" said Noelle blushing. Asta just nodded and after he stood up he blushed as Noelle started removing her clothes, "It's going to be cold tonight, so we should should cuddle for warmth" she said.

After removing her last bit of clothing she got under the covers, "You should do the same" she said holding the cover up to her head.

"Alright" said Asta as he started removing his clothing and Noelle tried not look at his body as he did.

After removing his last bit of clothing he got under the covers with Noelle. The two of them then looked at each other and started kissing as they wrapped their arms around each other. Asta was then surprised by Noelle getting on top of him.

She smiled while looking at him, "I love you Asta" she said.

Asta sat up and wrapped his arms around her back, "I love you too" he said. The two of them smiled at each other knowing they felt the same way about each other. The two of them began to kiss again and they then enjoyed their first night together.

Walking in the halls of the headquarters was the captain of the black bulls Yami and walking next to him was the captain of the blue rose knights, Charlotte.

"Are you sure you know where your room is" asked Charlotte?

"Yeah the building doesn't look like it changed from the way it was this morning" said Yami.

Charlotte then looked to the right seeing a door that was left slightly open, "Who's room is that" she said.

Yami looked at the door, "That's Astas room, I wonder how he's doing" he said opening the door. He smiled at the sight he saw.

Asta and Noelle were in bed with the covers over their body's. Noelles head was on Astas chest while he had an arm around her.

"Well those two seem to be enjoying Christamas" said Charlotte smiling at the sight.

Yami smiled looking at Charlotte, he then wrapped an arm around her, "It's about time" he said.

The two of them then kissed, "They might think the same thing when they find out about us" said Charlotte smiling.

"He will probably be to busy feeling about the news I tell him tommorrow" said Yami.

"So it's been confirmed" said Charlotte closing the door, giving the two magic knights their privacy.

"Yeah, they made Asta the successor to be the next wizard king" said Yami. "Now let's go enjoy Christmas ourselves, if I remember right my room wasn't far from Astas this morning" said Yami holding Charlottes hand as the two of them walked to his room to enjoy their Christmas as a couple.

What the two captains didn't see was the necklaces that Asta and Noelle were wearing, were touching each other. When Asta woke up on Christmas morning, he smiled as he got the best gift in his life, the sight of the woman he loved sleeping next to him.

Asta kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas Noelle" he said smiling.

Noelle woke up after hearing what he said, then looked at him, "Merry Christmas Asta" she said smiling. The two of them then kissed feeling happy that they had finally gotten together and that this Christmas. Was their first Christmas as a couple.


End file.
